Neurotic
by Lexy Granger
Summary: Neurotic: Function: noun: An emotionally unstable individual. He's insane. He's rational. She's perfect. And he's....he's in love...hmmmm...
1. Don't Give Up On Me

**A/N: Why hello everyone! Can you freaking believe it? I have an actual story up! Its so exciting! Anyways, this was going to be AU, but my friend FORCED me to write a cannon, or try to at least, and this is what came out. Tis a tad bit short, but the chapters will grow. This starts out in the middle (or end actually) of L/Js 6th year, so yeah...please please please please please review, I will be eternally grateful, and I'll be sure to respond to all of your questions. To be honest actually, I have no idea where this is going to go at the moment, but I'm hoping that it will come to me eventually! **

Disclaimer: sigh must I go through this? Really now? You all know it, you're not idiots...alright, here you go: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ZIPPO. NADA. NONE.

**Neurotic**

Chapter One: Don't Give Up On Me

At six o'clock in the morning, on a sunny Saturday in May, the occupants of the Gryffindor dorms were sound asleep in their cozy beds, all dreaming of what would happen at the quidditch game later that day.

At six-oh-two in the morning, on that very same sunny Saturday in May, the occupants of those very same dorms were awoken, quite unpleasantly, by a shrieking yelp from the one and only redhead who could screech _that loud_.

The girls in the seventh year dorms jumped up, screaming as well. When they saw who had yelled however, they plopped back onto their beds.

"What did he do now Lils?" Alice Walters, a bubbly, bright-eyed girl asked in a tired voice, rubbing her eyes.

Lily Evans, or, as the Gryffindors now called her, 'the-annoying-girl-who-hates-James-Potter-with-a-fiery-passion', stood with her arms crossed, glaring down at her bed, where a package now sat.

"What the _fuck _does he think he's doing?" Lily exclaimed suddenly, her emerald eyes flashing.

The other girls in the rooms shared a look, eyebrows raised as Lily continued to stare stonily at the brightly wrapped object.

"He remembered your birthday Lily, that's so sweet, maybe we should-"

"I'm NOT opening it, he could have poisoned it, or it might explode, or-"

"Or maybe he was just being thoughtful." Alice interrupted Lily, pointing at the girl.

"I say we open it!" Emmeline, another dorm mate piped up, bouncing slightly on her bed.

"Ooh yes, let's open it!" Alice agreed, bounding over to Lily's bed and picking up the present. She shook it, hearing something rattle around inside it. "Sounds expensive Lillers, you sure you don't just want a little peak?"

"No." said Lily firmly, wrenching the package away from Alice. She opened the trunk that was at the end of her bed and dropped the gift in unceremoniously. "I'm going to breakfast. Don't get any ideas, because I-" She flicked her wand lazily, "-am locking it."

"You ruin all the fun Lily, I hope you know that." Emmeline grumbled, getting back under the covers of her bed. "Since nothing is happening here, I am going back to bed. It's too early for a Saturday anyways."

"Fine," Lily said stiffly, now fully dressed in her muggle clothes. "I'll see you all at lunch then."

"I'll come with you Lils; I'm sleeping in too late anyways." Alice said, getting dressed in her muggle attire as well.

Lily and Alice left, walking out of the dorms. As they headed down the staircase, Lily let out a low growl.

Alice looked at her quizzically, stopping her steps.

"What was that exactly?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Potter." Lily let out, her jaw clenched, standing still too.

At the end of the staircase, grinning cockily as he always seemed to do when Lily was around stood the infamous James Potter.

Lily cracked her knuckles, still glaring at the smiling boy.

"Lils, let's not get too carried away now, no castration today, mkay?" Alice said nervously, recognizing the look in her friend's eyes.

Though this happened almost every day (James seemed to piss Lily off a lot actually), Alice never knew how to handle these situations. And because everyone besides Alice enjoyed the quarrels, James was in the hospital wing at least once a week.

If Lily had heard her, she didn't show it.

After bouncing on her heels, Lily set off down the stairs, eyes locked on her target.

James was still smiling, but it had taken a turn for the worse, resembling more of a grimace now.

His best mate, Sirius Black, stood beside him, grinning widely at the furious girl tearing her way to them.

"I dunno Prongs, she looks pretty pissed, maybe we should just move over-"

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT MOVE YOUR ARSE JAMES POTTER!"

"Or maybe we can just stay here." Sirius corrected himself, eyes wide.

James gulped in response, quickly gathering himself. Standing up straight, he ran a hand through his abnormally messy hair.

In a flash, Lily stood in front of him, eyes blaring.

"Lily love! Have you received my gift then? Splendid, but I don't really need a thank y-AGGGGGHHHHHH-HOLY FUCK-I'm BLEEDING!!"

James was now lying on the floor, his hands covering his face.

Lily was standing in front of him, her face tight. She leaned down, and all of the spectators who had been watching the scene strained their ears to hear what she said.

"I will never give you anything Potter, ever."

* * *

At four o'clock in the afternoon, on the same Saturday, Lily sat in the library, piles of books surrounding her.

With James being in the hospital wing, the quidditch match had not gone as smoothly as planned, and Lily had not been left alone.

The library, where no one ever went on Saturdays, was the only place that she could find solitude.

Lily was currently buried in a book about the Goblin Revolution of 1193, going over the requirements for their History of Magic project.

"In 1106, the chief Snüürben-Glochzﬞnigher, set free the…" Lily muttered to herself, eyebrows furrowed.

Immersed in the text, she didn't here anyone come up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lily gasped, slamming the book shut.

She spun around to see Remus Lupin standing behind her, smiling amusedly.

"Hullo Lily; didn't mean to frighten you," He said, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, no that's alright, you just startled me a bit." Lily smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," Remus said, pushing books out of his way to set down his bag.

"It's okay, really." Said Lily, giggling slightly.

"So I heard that's it's your birthday, Miss Lily." Remus teased.

"I wonder where you heard that," Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

There was a silence for a little, while Remus thought of something to say.

"He means well Lily; he just, kind of gets all confused when he sees you."

Lily clenched her jaw, standing up to put her books away.

"Are you going to yell at me too now Remus?" she whispered, shoving the books back into their places.

All day she had dealt with all the Gryffindors yelling at her. _If it hadn't been for her, they would have won, now they were behind Slytherin dammit!_

"I'm not going to yell at you Lils, just…" He paused, trying to find the words.

Lily turned to him, her eyes showing more emotion than she meant to. She bit her lip, crossing her arms.

"Just what Remus?"

"…Just, don't give up on him yet." He finished, looking Lily straight in the eye, holding her gaze.

Lily frowned, picking up her bag.

"I'm going to leave now Remus, I'll see you later." She said; her back to him.

"Bye Lils," Remus said quietly.

Lily walked away, her heavy book bag making her stagger slightly.

Remus chuckled to himself; she was very stubborn now wasn't she?

**Another A/N: Sorry if the ending bit confused you, but I'll probably end up re-posting this chappy anyways, the first ones are always the worst. If you enjoyed it, review! If you didn't, still review!**

**I want to know what you guys think!**

**Flames are accepted, but if you think you're funny because you flame someone (click my profile to see who I'm talking about), I will get angry.**

**I love you all individually, **

**Lexy**


	2. This is NOT a Scene

**A/N: Heeellooo all! Here's number two! Eat your hearts out! **

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say. Honestly. I don't own anything. Are we clear NOW?**

Neurotic

Chapter Two: This is _Not_ a Scene

* * *

On the following Monday, Lily was woken roughly by Alice.

"Errrrr…" Lily moaned as Alice bopped her on the head, In order to wake her up. "Stop bloody hitting me!" Lily sat up, her hair frazzled and her eyes blazing.

"It got you up, didn't it?" Alice smirked, already dressed in her robes.

* * *

laterlaterlaterlaterlaterlater

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Alice, Lily and Emmeline were making there way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"…and he said that he might be able to visit right after the exams!"

"Great." Lily said to Alice absently, her head clouded.

"Are you alright Lily?" Emmeline asked. "You look…off."

Lily shook her head, focusing back on her friends. "I'm fine, just a bit tired…I couldn't sleep at all last night."

This was, unfortunately, true.

After she had talked to Remus on Saturday, Lily had retired to the Astronomy Tower, trying to find a way to justify her actions.

I mean, sure, Lily had hit him daily, but she hadn't ever made him bleed _that_ much…

It was very disgusting actually.

Maybe, just maybe, she had been _slightly_ too harsh with him…

On Sunday night, the nightmares had started.

Not just the nightmares that Lily usually had, like gremlins chasing her, trying to dye her hair a repulsive shade of orange (you could blame Black for that one).

No, these dreams were nothing like that, they were too…realistic.

Lily's thoughts drifted back to the nightmare that she had had the night before.

It was dark, and there was a –

"Lily! Lils, you're not even listening to me are you?"

Lily snapped out of it, her head jolting up to meet Alice's piercing gaze.

"Sorry," Lily said, blushing slightly (the curse of the redhead). "What were you saying?"

"Frank! He's coming, but I'm supposed to owl him the dates for our next Hogsmead trip. Do you know when it is?" She asked.

Lily shook her head, trying to remember. "I don't think so."

"The twenty-ninth." A voice said from behind them.

The girls spun around, almost knocking into James Potter.

"Oh, hello James," Alice said friendly, giving a little smile.

"Is your nose better?" Emmeline asked loudly, cocking her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

James smiled wanly.

"Much better, thank you Emmeline."

James' eyes rested on Lily, who could feel her face growing warm again.

_Stop bloody blushing Lily, he's going to think that you're insane._

Something changed in his eyes, the hazel color darkening slightly.

"Lily." James nodded to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"'Lo Potter." Lily said, straightening her stance slightly.

James bit his lip, looking as though he was about to say something more.

"Well, I suppose that I'll see you three in class then? I'm going to find Sirius." He said quickly, scurrying away in the opposite direction.

"Bye James!" Alice called after him, turning to go into the Great Hall.

Lily stood in the same spot, watching James' retreating back, a frown on her face.

"Are you coming or what Evans?" Emmeline called.

Lily spun around, plastering a smile on her face. She followed after her friends, ridding her guilty thoughts from her head yet again.

* * *

HoMHoMHoMHoM

* * *

One word to describe the History of Magic class was boring, another word being stuffy.

These two adjectives mixed together and added with ten sixteen year olds did not make for a very good learning environment.

Not many people had opted for HoM this year, since most had failed anyways. There were only four Gryffindors in the class, including Lily.

Guess who the other three were.

James, being a lovesick idiot, had signed up, thinking that he would get to spend some 'quality time' with his flower, not knowing that Remus had enrolled in the class as well.

Which screwed up his ENTIRE plan actually, and now he was forced to sit in the obnoxiously dreary class the whole year…without even being able to talk to Lily. Since Remus and she were friends, Lily would ignore James the whole time, having someone better to converse with.

Sirius had joined the class because he thought that it would be an easy O (the lazy bugger).

Little Petey was missing from the group of Marauders in this class however…but that was because he had bombed the O.W.L.s, only earning two in total.

Currently, Lily was sitting slumped in her seat, trying to keep her eyes open. Usually she could bear Professor Binns' prolonged lectures, but today, since Lily's lack of sleep, his droning voice, mixed with the humid May air was lulling her to sleep.

Suddenly, a sharp poke in the side sprung Lily to life.

She whipped around, her auburn hair twirling.

"What?!" She hissed at Remus.

He was taking notes again (much to James and Sirius' irritation), and paused for a second to mutter to Lily:

"You were dozing off there Lils; you would have been snoring in a second if I hadn't stopped you."

Lily felt herself blush for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

Putting down his quill, Remus gave up on the useless notes for once.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

Lily shook her head, tapping her own quill on the table in front of them.

"Why not?"

Lily hesitated, chewing on her lip for a minute.

"I just had some bad dreams is all." She admitted, focusing back on the lesson.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"What were they about? Not the gremlins with the hair dye again was-"

"No!" Lily cut her off, sounding a bit louder than she had intended to.

The class turned to look at her, eager for a distraction.

_Make that 101 times... _Lily thought to herself as her cheeks grew warm again.

Professor Binns looked up, apparently surprised to find actual _people _there.

"Is there a problem Miss Ebers?" He asked, in his usual monotone.

Lily, realizing that he was talking to _her_, shook her head quickly, mumbling an apology.

On the other side of the table, James and Sirius sat, doing everything besides taking notes.

_Trying to eaves-drop again Potter? _

Sirius pushed the piece of parchment towards his friend.

**_No._** James replied messily.

_Prongs, you are a terrible liar even on paper, how are you a marauder? _

_**Would you can it? I'm trying to hear-dammit.**_

_Huffah! I was right. I knew it all along. _

James sighed, wilting in his seat.

_**Do you ever bloody shut up?**_

_You've known me for six years James; I would think that you would have learned by now that there is no off switch._

_**That is unfortunately true my dog-like friend. **_

_Where were you at brekkie? I asked Alice and she said that you were trying to find me._

_**I went to the pitch.**_

_The quidditch pitch? Why?_

_**Because I felt like it, wanker. **_

_Right then, no need for mud-slinging my horny friend._

_**Excuse me?**_

_That came out wrong, I meant, like, you know, you have horns, right, like, antlers?_

_**Riiiight…sure Sirius. **_

_Shut the bloody hell up Potter, can we talk about your strange obsession with Miss Flower instead of having this conversation?_

_**No. **_

James pushed the scrap parchment at Sirius just as the bell rang, disappointed that he had not heard a word of what Lily was saying.

"You know mate, when Lily says that she wants you to listen to her instead of stare creepily, it doesn't mean that you listen to her when she's not _talking to you_." A hand clamped onto James' shoulder as Sirius caught up with him, slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

James grunted in response.

"So where were you this morning?" Sirius asked.

James paused, not really knowing if he should tell him.

"Before breakfast I saw Lily and her friends, and it was, just, really _awkward_. Which is weird, isn't it? I mean, she never just stands there, she hexes me, or curses at me, but she never just _stands_ there. She _blushed_ Sirius, she fucking blushed! What the hell does that mean?" He babbled, noticing that Lily and Remus were still in deep conversation a little ahead of them.

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes obnoxiously.

"Prongs, when did you get so bloody thick headed?" He asked, annoyed.

"Erm…what?" James said, baffled.

"She _likes_ you. That's what girls do when they like somebody, they blush!"

"Not Lily, she smiles when she likes someone, like when she began dating that bugger Harper, she smiled all the time, but she didn't blush." James sputtered.

Sirius shrugged an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"I don't know Prongs, maybe you should-"

"I'm not taking your advice again Padfoot, nuh-uh. Do you not remember what happened last time?" James said, a stony expression on his face.

Grinning at the memory, Sirius replied.

"Oh yeah, _that_ was amusing, when she said that she would c-"

"We're done talking about this now; I'm going to Potions." James said, his face turning a slightly pink color.

Sirius stood in the middle of the corridor for a minute, before something clicked in his head.

"But Prongs, we have Potions _together_! Oy! Prongs!!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is, the next chappy. Exciting is it not? I might have gone a little overboard with the _italics_, but oh well. A HUGNORMOUS thank you goes out to my lovely reviewers: PotterGeek020, HalfBloodHannah, sorrybut (thanks for the tough love Soph), Ron Lover6789, and Reader724!! I love you all so so SO much! I'd give you all cookies, but I think that it may be slightly impossible. So consider yourselves with cookies. **

**How did you like it? Was it better? I tried to put some Siri in there, because who DOESN'T love him, right? And no incredibly HUGE errors like there were in the 1st. Oops…**

**PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**The little periwinkle button is calling you!**


	3. Sorry sorry Author's Note

**Author's Note time people.**

And the fate of this little fic kinda-sorta depends on you.

So, erm…here's the deal.

I am suffering from **hugabanormous **writer's block for this and I am completely stumped.

I'm giving my other fic (Flawless in case you were wondering) top priority right now because I have a bigillion (I'm just full of made up words today) ideas for that…but this kind of just—stopped.

I might just delete this all and replace it with a different plot or something.

I'm not sure—do you peeps care if this doesn't get updated until the middle of the summer, or would you rather me just start from scratch?

Anyways, please leave your opinion in a review if you care about this fic at all.

Help me out here!

Hearts all around,

Lexy


End file.
